disneywarfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawn Bellweather
Millenia ago, sheep were a species enslaved and mangled by an empire long dead. When the empire collapsed, sheep flocked to their personal freedom they had been ripped from. Ever since then, they have been persecuted. Dawn Bellweather was a sheep with a great mind for detail, but being picked on all her life as the littlest lamb of the flock, she grew to hate those larger than her, ESPECIALLY predators. While she rose through the ranks through her hard work, she ended up under the thumb of Mayor Leodore Lionheart as the assistant mayor of Zootopia. Angry at his abrasive and dismissive attitude, the friends approached Bellweather through one of their agents. Sending Sir Hiss to talk, they gave her a proposal: They would help her become Mayor of Zootopia, put predators in their place, and none could be the wiser. In return, they asked for her allegiance and the souls of predators and prey that were lost or scarred in the carnage. To ensure a smooth ride, they gave Bellweather some sheep minions, whom were often also her friends (Sheep certainly haven't had the best history in Zootopia, ya know). Some to cover her tracks, and others to carry out her will. To that end, they handed her a trio of mutated sheep chemists and snipers named Doug, Jesse and Walter. The Friends also decided to alter naturally mind-altering pesticide flowers into a serum that would drive any being struck with it 100% mad with rage. The secret? The flowers are imbued with dark magic meant to bring out a being's dark side, masked by primal instincts. While the shots worked out fine at first, Mayor Lionheart countered her moves by capturing the enraged predators to "find a cure" (or, so he told the public...). While frustrated by this at first, Bellweather eventually found a handy scapegoat that would finally facilitate her rise to power: The ZPD's up-and-coming first Rabbit officer: Judy Hopps. While she would serve as her pawn to expose fellow client Lionheart, Bellweather for her part did genuinely want to bring Judy to her side. After all, she recognized the similar backgrounds they shared, and figured that giving her prestige and power would be enough to win her over. And to that end, she also planted a mole in Lionheart's hospital as well: the hypocritical badger doctor to suggest that it was biology rather than chemistry that was affecting the predators. And in time, Judy succeeded in carrying out Bellweather's scheme. But wracked with guilt over calling Predators "savage", she instead resigned, so Bellweather just settled in to drive Zootopia apart and take absolute power over the city, ready to achieve her vengeful plan. But when Judy came back with the truth about the Night Howlers, Bellweather tried to mop up the problem personally. But she was outplayed, the truth of her losing her original motives to the fun of evil revealed, and arrested on conspiracy and abuse of power charges. While locked up for now (with Lionheart, no less!), the friends did find her planning and manipulation skills quite useful, and are currently making plans to bust her out for another run as a client to lead their plots. That being said, since nobody died in the process, they're not interested in promoting her at all yet. Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Dark Masters Category:Pending Category:Beasts Category:The Five Emotional Extremes